walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Natania (TV Series)
Natania is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and the former leader of Oceanside. Natania is the grandmother of Cyndie. Overview Natania has shown herself to be a highly intelligent, caring, and stubborn woman who is a determined survivor and a strong leader to those in her group. Natania has shown extreme devotion to the safety and well-being of her people and family and she appears to be willing to do anything in order to keep her group safe from danger, even if it includes resorting to violence. After losing a majority of her group to Simon and his group following their failed rebellion, Natania grew into a more hardened and paranoid individual and she refused to allow her group to be enslaved and punished again and therefore escaped Negan's tyranny with her group and built a new community, Oceanside. Natania, however, remained fearful of the Saviors and she viewed them as being unstoppable and therefore to prevent the Saviors from finding her group again, any stranger that encountered her group was slaughtered on her orders. She completely refuses to join Rick and his people in fighting the Saviors as she refuses to lose to them again and simply allows them to rob her and her people of their weapons, showing that she is willing to make extreme sacrifices in order to avoid conflicts with the Saviors again. Eventually, her stubbornness and cruelty towards outside members of her group would eventually lead to her death by Enid's hand. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Natania's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had at least one daughter and two grandchildren. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Natania, her daughter, and her two grandchildren survived the early stages of the outbreak and eventually formed a community of survivors situated at Hollowbranch where they enjoyed a peaceful existence under Natania's leadership. Unfortunately, her group would be discovered by a large, hostile organization of survivors led by Simon (who later became Negan's ruthless and sadistic second-in-command) and under his orders, Natania and her people were forced to gather and provide supplies for them under threat of death. Eventually, under her orders, the group initiated a rebellion to fight back against their oppressors. However, due to being outgunned and outnumbered, their group was defeated and suffered many casualties, with Natania's daughter being among them. As punishment for their defiance and to deter any further resistance, Simon had his group murder every male survivor above the age of 10, with Natania's grandson being executed by a woman named Arat. Following this and being unwilling to continue working for Simon and his group, Natania and her group, consisting mainly of females now, fled their community and established a new home at a location called Oceanside and reestablished their community hidden from them. In order to prevent Simon and his group from finding them again, Natania ordered any survivor who happened upon the community to be immediately killed in order to maintain the secrecy of their new home. Season 7 "Swear" When a stranger named Tara stumbles upon Oceanside, Natania allows her to live after not deeming her as a threat and because she spared Beatrice. That night, the women have supper and attempt to persuade Tara to stay with them in Oceanside. However, Tara wants to go back home to her girlfriend and the women offer to escort Tara back to the bridge where she last saw her companion Heath. After Tara reveals that her group killed a group of bandits at a Satellite station, Natania secretly orders Beatrice and Kathy to kill her. The next morning, Natania bids farewell to Tara as she is escorted into the woods. However, Cyndie disobeys her grandmother and helps Tara escape safely. "Something They Need" In the following weeks, Tara leads her group to Oceanside to gather guns from the community's armory. When bombs begin to go off in the outskirts of Oceanside, Natania is held hostage by Tara in her house along with Cyndie. She begs them to talk to Rick Grimes, her leader, and join their resistance. When Rick and the other Alexandrians set off bombs on the outskirts of the community, Natania and Cyndie manage to subdue Tara and take her as their hostage. As Natania holds Tara at gunpoint and refuses to accept Rick's proposal, Cyndie realizes her grandmother is mistaken and knocks her out. After Rick's group and the Oceansiders join forces to help defend the community from walkers, Natania still refuses her people to join the war but angrily allows Rick's group to take their guns. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" After finding Aaron in the woods near Oceanside, Natania attacks him and tells Aaron that he never should've come. As Natania prepares to impale Aaron with a spear, she's shot from behind by Enid. Moments later, Aaron and Enid are surrounded by the Oceansiders as Cyndie mourns over her grandmother's corpse. Death ;Killed By *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Enid Finding Aaron in the woods near Oceanside, Natania ambushes him. As Enid sneaks around a truck, she hears Natania about to impale Aaron with a spear and shoots Natania to save him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Natania has killed: *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous unnamed Saviors (Caused and Direct) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Naomi.The Walking Dead season 7: 2 new characters revealed - undeadwalking.com (June 27, 2016) **Natania was described as "Dignified, with a level-headed toughness. She is a leader and grandmother whose softer edges have been scraped away by the harshness of her experiences. She's survived when so many around her haven't and accepts that she must go great lengths if she doesn't want to lose anyone else." *Natania is the first member of Oceanside to die on-screen. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Oceanside Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Leaders